A display device, in which a display functional layer such as a liquid crystal layer is arranged between a pair of substrates arranged to oppose each other, to seal the periphery of the display functional layer, has been known.
For example, International Publication No. WO2011/155133 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique for suppressing spreading of an oriented film material formed on the side of a liquid crystal layer toward a sealing material by forming a recess in an insulating film covering a surface of a support substrate as a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-361623 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique for suppressing spreading of an oriented film by uniformly forming at least one of a notch and a hole around a region where the oriented film is formed.